And Then It Happened
by hASHbrown130
Summary: A/U: An unexplainable phenomenon brings two people back together when they thought that nothing could tear them apart.
1. A Radio

**Hey Everyone! So here I am with another fic for you all. Hope you will like it. Just to put it out there, I based this story on a movie that I saw a few years ago called Frequency starring Dennis Quaid. The movie didn't do too well in theatres and went straight to DVD pretty quickly but I saw it and thought it was a great one, and then thought the concept would be good to write a similar story for Callie and Arizona, so here it is I hope you enjoy. As usual your comments are welcome and appreciated!**

**Happy Reading**

**hASHbrown**

Title: And Then It Happened

Author: hASHbrown130

Pairing: Callie and Arizona

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. All characters are the property of ABC Studios and Shonda Rhimes. No copywright infringement intended.

Summary: This is a story of how an unexplainable phenomenon can reunite two people together.

Chapter 1: A Radio

September 2012

This is the tale of unbelievable circumstances. A tale Of how a natural phenomenon reunited two people who were so in love, that they thought nothing could tear them apart.

Arizona Robbins a detective for the Seattle Police Department was walking up the driveway to her house as the downpour of rain came upon her. She looked in the driveway and noticed there was another car parked. She glanced to the house and found some lights on through the windows. She figured that Sofia, her daughter was home from spending the day with Addison Montgomery and her young daughter Jo.

Addison was Arizona's wife, Callie Torres' best friend. After Callie had died four years ago, Addison really stepped up and helped Arizona to make sure that both her and Sofia were taken care of. Financially, Callie had left them rather wealthy and the Torres' family made sure they were looked after financially as well, but Addison really stepped up to help take care of Sofia when Arizona had to work.

Arizona put her key in the door and once it was unlocked, she stepped inside to the warmth of her house that she shared with her wife. She was greeted by a running five year old girl with dark raven hair and caramel skin crashing into her embrace.

"You're home, Mama!"

"Hey, Sof, did you have a good time with auntie Addison and Jo?" Arizona asked as she held her daughter tight in her arms.

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Where's auntie Addison and Jo, now Sof?" Arizona asked as she let go of her girl and hung her wet coat up on the hook in the hallway.

"They're in Mami's office. We found Mami's radio."

At the words of her little girl, Arizona's expression changed to stern upset one. She marched through the house and straight into Callie's study.

When Callie had died, Arizona had packed up a chunk of Callie's personal belongings and stored them in the basement and closed the door to her office. She never stepped foot in the room since.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked. Sofia ran past her and joined Jo and Addison in the study.

"Oh, hey Arizona. Hope you don't mind, I was telling the girls about how much Callie loved this radio." Addison said, hoping that Arizona wouldn't get angry with her.

"Umm, no it's fine."

Once Addison and her daughter had left for the night and Sofia was tucked into bed, Arizona made her way downstairs and was about to grab herself a cup of tea when she saw that the door to Callie's study was still open. She made the short journey through the living room and stopped in the doorway to the small office. Arizona just stood in the doorframe and stared into the dark room. Arizona hadn't stepped foot into this room in four years. Everything was as Callie had left it. Every pen, every book, piece of paper and sticky note was in the same place as it was four years prior. Arizona stared down to the desk and saw the radio that Addison had pulled out of the basement. A single tear trickling down her face in the silence of the night. "I miss you so much, Calliope. We both do."

Arizona stepped away, pulling the door shut behind her. Forgetting about that tea that she initially came down for, she headed back up the stairs and to her bedroom. She climbed into the large bed and stared at the empty side in sadness until sleep overcame her.

The next morning, after dropping Sofia off at preschool, Arizona headed down to the station for another unpredictable day at work. Once reaching the second floor of the precinct, she walked down the row of desks saying good morning to every occupant. Finding her desk at the end of the lineup, she plopped into her seat taking a breath before going on about her day.

"Hey, Arizona! Meetings about to start."

Arizona turned to the voice and found her best friend and partner Detective Teddy Altman poking her head out of the conference room.

After they were briefed on the latest case, both Teddy and Arizona headed back to their desks that were situated across from each other.

"So, how's Sofia?" Teddy asked as she glimpsed through the files on her desk.

"She's good. She's doing good." Arizona responded sipping on her cup of coffee.

"And you? How are you? Cuz, I have to say Robbins, you're looking exhausted."

"Had a rough night last night." Arizona responded looking down into her lap to avoid eye contact that would give it away. But Teddy being the best friend that she was, could read Arizona like a book.

"Callie" was all that Teddy said.

"Yeah" Arizona said. "It's been four years and I'm still hurt. I'm still hurt and I'm still so mad. It just isn't fair. It isn't fair that every year for the rest of her life, Sofia won't have her Mami there. Her Mami won't be at her college graduation or her wedding. And there's always going to be one side of my bed that will remain empty."

"I know. I know you're still angry and you're still grieving. That never really goes away. I know it's not fair. None of us do. "

"Well, I don't really want to talk about it anymore. Let's just get going on this case." Arizona said taking the last sip of coffee from her mug and slamming open a file that was waiting for her on her desk.

"So what have we got?" Arizona asked as she approached the uniformed officer surveying the crime scene in front of him.

"thirty year old female. Identified as Sarah Rhonsdon. Body was found by the neighbor. Said they could hear screaming from inside until it just stopped."

Teddy and Arizona approached the body to examine it. They were met with Cristina Yang, the medical examiner who was assessing the body.

"Hey, Yang. How's it look?" Teddy asked, leaning over to get a good look at the body. Arizona stood next to her looking down at the body from where she was standing, not wanting to get any closer.

"Hey, Altman. Until I can get the body to the lab, it's a little difficult to say what happened to her, but I think she's another victim of the Seattle Killer."

"Another one? That's the second one this month." Arizona said.

Cristina stood up and looked back to the detectives as she was ripping her gloves off. "If she is, what do you think this means?"

Teddy and Arizona looked to each other, giving each other that look that meant they were thinking the same thing. Arizona turned her attention back to Cristina.

"It would mean that whoever he or she is, is feeling pretty safe enough to produce more than one victim in a short period of time. And to do it in broad daylight. It's been four years and we still haven't been able to catch this creep."

"Look, we don't know anything for sure. So, Yang just call us when you have something." Teddy said, trying to keep Arizona from losing her cool.

Later on that afternoon, Arizona and Teddy were back sitting behind their desks trying to round up any leads they had that would help them finally catch the killer.

"This is near impossible! This guy is a phantom. Never leaves any DNA, never makes a mistake." Teddy says slamming her papers on her desk in frustration.

"It's been this long, eventually he's going to get cocky about it and he'll slip somewhere."

After a dead end day at work, Arizona went about what had become her regular routine for the last four years. She'd leave the precinct, pick up her daughter and head home for the night.

After dinner, a long cuddle and story session with Sofia, the house was quiet. Sofia was asleep and Arizona was left alone in the silence for the remainder of the night. She made herself a cup of tea to unwind and get ready for bed and stared at the door that had been closed for the last four years until the night before. After Addison had opened it and showed the kids Callie's radio that Arizona's father had given her, Arizona felt this incredible pull. This force within that was egging her on to go inside and sit amongst all that was left of her wife.

She made the short journey through the living room and placed her hand on the handle of the door. Hesitating for a moment, she took in a deep breath and finally turned the knob and walked inside.

Sitting down in Callie's chair, she ran her hand along the smooth surface of the desk. She glanced a little further onto the desk and took in the sight of the radio.

It was one of those transmitter radios that you could communicate on and while Callie was alive, she found it to be the most 'awesomest' thing in the world. She was intrigued and fascinated and sometimes she would come into the office and just listen to the messages that where being sent through the radio. You could pick up a lot of stuff on it. Everything from boats, to planes, and police.

Arizona stared at the radio with a tear forming in her eye. Holding it in, she reached over and flipped the switch on, turning the red light on indicating that it was working.

All she could hear for five minutes was some static and someone trying to say something. Arizona reached for the mouth piece, held down the button and spoke into the microphone. "Hello?"

There was nothing and then all of a sudden Arizona could hear another woman's voice. "Hello, who is this?" the voice asked.

"This is Arizona."

"Wow, don't hear that name often. You are the only other Arizona I know, apart from my wife."

"Your wife's name is Arizona?"

"Yeah. Are you okay? Does the fact that I'm a woman with a wife make you feel uncomfortable?" the voice asked.

"No, not at all. It's just I'm the only Arizona that I know. It's interesting to hear that there's someone else out there. What about you? I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Callie. Callie Torres."

"You're funny. Seriously, what's your name?"

"That is my name. I've been Callie Torres since the day I was born."

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Arizona demanded. Her anger rising in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't know what you're talking about or why you are getting so upset. You asked me what my name was and I told you."

"Listen to me, I don't know who you are or where you are and quite frankly it doesn't matter but I am telling you this you had better stay away from me. This is Detective Arizona Robbins and I'm warning you now. Stay away from me and stay away from my daughter or I will hunt you down."

"Oh is that so, well whose playing the sick joke now?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're angry because of my name when you go and steal my wife's name and her occupation. So pardon me for upsetting you but I think I have a pretty damn good reason to call the cops on you for stealing my wife's identity."

"Your wife's name is Arizona Robbins?...Just stay away from me!" Arizona yelled into the microphone. She stormed out of the room and headed up to bed.

She crawled in under the sheets and stared up at the ceiling. What the hell just happened? Who was that and why were there so many coincidences between them

She said her name was Callie Torres and that her wife was Arizona Robbins. Her wife was a detective too. As she continued to lay there deep in thought she went back to the sound of that voice. That woman's voice it sounded like Callie's

Was it possible? But how?


	2. The Anniversary

**Hey everyone! So I have an update ready for you all. I got insane overflow of people subscribing to me just from my last post which is awesome! I also got some really great, fantastic reviews for this fic. I'm so happy that everyone seems to have been intrigued by the first chapter. Hopefully this next chapter will keep you interested enough to see this fic to the end. The next post will be chapter 2 for Deadly Game...just to keep you all entertained while I write Chapter 3 of this story. One side note for you all...anything I put in Italics is flashbacks...or in this case they are flashbacks/flash memories. So, here we go...once again, your reviews...keep em coming! :) Enjoy and happy reading!**

**hASHbrown**

Chapter 2: The Anniversary

_The Seattle air was cool. Night had fallen over the city and most of the city was most likely at home with their families enjoying what remained of the day. _

_"Calliope, would you mind running out to grab some more milk. We've run out and Sofia is going to need some tomorrow at breakfast. You know how she gets." Arizona said across the living room. She looked across to the light coming out of the office on the other side. Arizona made the trip across the living room and stood in the door frame of the study. She smiled when she saw her wife sitting there, tidying up. _

_"Did you get that?" she asked her wife. _

_Callie looked to her and smiled. She stood up and stretched her arm out for Arizona to take it. She pulled her wife into her embrace and placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips. Pulling away she smiled and looked into her eyes. "Yes, I will get milk for the munchkin." _

_The two shared a laugh and let go of each other as Callie left the room and headed for the front door. _

_Callie hadn't been gone long. The store was ten minutes away from the house so she wasn't too far. Coming home she drove down a quiet street that she always took. It was dark and there wasn't another car in sight. Driving along the road singing softly to the music on the radio, she could see a glow coming from the distance ahead of her. The glow continue approaching and increasing in brightness. Callie could make out that the car that was the source of the misty glowing in the night was driving rather quickly and was swerving from side to side. She leaned on the horn to send the driver a message to get on the right side but the car kept driving erratically. Adrenaline kicking in as the car was approaching faster and faster. Callie swerved in an attempt to avoid the car but the car coming at lightening speed hit Callie's side of the car sending her flying off the road and into the ditch. _

**OoOo**

Arizona suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. The alarm on the bedside table was ringing and it read seven thirty.

"Shit" she said to herself as she realizes it's time to get up and get herself and Sofia ready for the day.

A long hot shower later, Arizona was dressed, had Sofia dressed and was preparing them an early breakfast. The sun was just starting to peak out into the sky and it looked like it was going to be a bright day. The day looked promising but the way that Arizona felt, it was going to be a long day.

Arizona drove Sofia to preschool and was waiting outside in the schoolyard with her until the bell rang and her teacher came out to collect the children.

She pulled her daughter into a fierce hug and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "Have a good day, baby girl"

"Bye mama."

"Don't forget, auntie Addison is picking you up today and your going to stay at her house tonight okay?"

"Okay, Mama. I love you"

"I love you too, sweetie"

She let her girl go and watched her run inside. She loved Sofia with all her heart and just wanted to keep her with her always. To keep her safe. She was the one living piece of Callie she has left.

"Ms. Robbins?" Sofia's teacher asked as she approached.

"Yes, hi"

"I was just wondering if you were planning on taking Sofia home early today." the teacher asked giving Arizona a knowing look.

"No, I won't be picking her up early. But her aunt Addison will be picking her up after school today."

"Alright, well take care now." the teacher said before walking into the building.

Arizona arrived at the precinct shortly after, and met up with Teddy like she did every morning; at their desks.

"Hey, another rough night?" Teddy asked as her partner sat down and got herself ready for the day.

"yeah..." Arizona responded rubbing her hands over her face. "...I dreamt about it again. I could actually see it happen...again"

"Oh my god, it's the anniversary of her passing isn't it? Arizona I'm so sorry, I completely forgot."

"It's okay, really. I just every year on this day I dream about it like I'm there watching it happen."

"Are we going to the cemetery today?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

**OoOo**

Teddy and Arizona returned from the cemetery just after one in the afternoon. Immediately they got to work trying to figure out once and for all the identity of the Seattle Killer.

"Alright, why don't we look at the pattern again. He seems to go after people around the same neighborhood...wait a second. In the four years that the case has been open none of the detectives assigned to it have ever done a stake out in the neighborhood." Arizona said looking at a map they had drawn out with red dots to signify the numerous victims the killer had accumulated.

"Well, Arizona. It's a little hard to do a stake out on an entire block. The only pattern we can see is that the victims are all found in the same area. But it's a pretty big area to cover. How do you propose we stake out an entire neighborhood when there's only two of us."

"Teddy, look around you. There is an entire floor filled with detectives, and a bunch of them don't even have that much of a caseload. If we just spread ourselves out, someone is bound to see something."

"I don't know. I don't think the chief is gonna go for it." Teddy said shaking her head with uncertainty.

"We have to try. Otherwise we have nothing to really go on. We have no leads, no witnesses, no DNA trail. Nothing." Arizona responded sitting back into her chair.

"Alright fine. I'll go ask him." Teddy said groaning as she got out of her chair and headed for the chief's office.

**OoOo**

Later on in the early evening, Arizona had gone home to relax and unwind a little after the long day she endured at work.

For the longest time, she sat in the living room on the sofa just staring at the door to Callie's office. Sitting and staring and thinking back to the conversation she had with the voice on the radio.

It sounded an awful lot like her wife. Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her given the fact that it was the anniversary of the accident that took her wife four years ago. She continued to sit and stare at the door, wondering if she should walk in there and see if the person would be there again.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her she got up off the sofa and marched right into the small room, plopping herself in Callie's chair. She reached for the mouthpiece, held the button down and spoke into it.

"Callie?" She said.

"You again?" the voice replied.

"Yeah, umm...I think that perhaps we got on the wrong foot last time we spoke but I wanted to talk to you. Rationally this time."

"Okay. Are you still claiming to be Arizona Robbins?"

"Yes but please, just hear me out." Arizona said, hoping that the person she was speaking to wasn't going to just leave.

"Okay."

"I know this may sound crazy but I think...I think that you are in fact my wife. And I think that I am yours."

"That's impossible because my wife is in my kitchen with my baby."

"Is your baby's name Sofia?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, she is. How did you know that?" Callie asked.

"Because my daughter's name is Sofia. Only she's not a baby anymore."

"You say your name is Arizona, your daughter's name is Sofia and your wife's name is Callie?" Callie asked, with a tone that signaled she was trying to piece everything together.

"Yes. Can I ask you something?" Arizona asked.

"Yes."

"What year is it?"

"What? What kind of question is that? What year do you think it is?" Callie asked. Surprised by the kind of question that Arizona would ask her.

"Well, it's 2012." Arizona said matter of fact.

Callie's voice on the other end began to laugh. "That's funny. It's 2008 the last time I checked."

"It's 2008 where you are but it's 2012 where I am. Look...I know that this is crazy and that this is impossible, but what if it's not? What if you really are my wife and I am really yours...here, listen. Your name is Calliope Torres, we got married in the spring time just three months after Sofia was born. You're an orthopedic surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Right?"

"Oh my god. Oh my god. That...that's right. So you're my wife four years from now, then."

"That's what I'm saying." Arizona answered.

"I can't believe this. This, this is so weird but so awesome. So, tell me what am I like four years from now?

"Umm well, you're not with me anymore. You...uh...you died." Arizona said a tear coming to her eye and her voice hitching in her throat.

"Oh my god. Arizona I am so so sorry. I don't know what to say. How did it happen?" Callie asked sympathetically.

"I had asked you to go out and buy some milk and when you were coming home a car hit you sending the car into the ditch and you died on impact."

"Oh god, when...when did it happen?" Callie asked.

"It happened on September 23rd 2008. Today is the anniversary of that night." Arizona said tears running down her face.

"Wait...that's today! You're saying...are you saying that I'm going to die tonight?" Callie responded. Frustration building up.

"If you just hadn't taken that street. If you had just stayed on the main roads, you'd still be here now." Tears profusely coming down now.

"I uh...I gotta go." Callie said, ending the conversation.

_September 2008_

_" I uh...I gotta go."_

_"Calliope, would you mind running out to grab some more milk. We've run out and Sofia is going to need some tomorrow at breakfast. You know how she gets." Arizona said across the living room. She looked across to the light coming out of the office on the other side. Arizona made the trip across the living room and stood in the door frame of the study. She smiled when she saw her wife sitting there, tidying up. _

_"Did you get that?" she asked her wife. _

_Callie looked to her and smiled. She stood up and stretched her arm out for Arizona to take it. She pulled her wife into her embrace and placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips. Pulling away she smiled and looked into her eyes. "Yes, I will get milk for the munchkin." _

_The two shared a laugh and let go of each other as Callie left the room and headed for the front door. _

_After spending no more than five minutes in the store, Callie walked out into the parking lot and climbed into the car. Turning on the engine, she sat there for a moment to let it warm up before heading home. While she was waiting, she pondered what way was the fastest to get home. _

_She considered taking a quiet back road when a voice replayed in her mind. _

_"If you just hadn't taken that street. If you had just stayed on the main roads, you'd still be here now."_

_Deciding that maybe she should listen to what Arizona said to her on the radio, decided against taking the back roads and pulled out of the store parking lot and driving down the main streets all the way home. _

**OoOo**

Arizona wasn't sure what had happened, or why Callie had to go. But she could barely believe what was going on. She was talking to her wife. Her wife who had been dead for four years, and she couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on. But then she wasn't sure if she'd be able to talk to her again after tonight. Tonight was the night that Callie had died. If that was the fate of Callie tonight, their reunion could end tonight, bringing even more cruel heartache.

Arizona turned out the lights in the study and once again stepped out, closing the door behind her and headed up to bed.


	3. Memories Part 1

**Hey everyone! Once again, I am so sorry for not having this up sooner. I had an update ready and then I scrapped it, completely rewriting this. It's a bit short but it's the start of just one part of the story. Hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks again to all that read and review the story. Also as I've probably mentioned before...stay tuned I should have my website up and running very soon.**

**Happy reading xox**

**hASHbrown**

Chapter 3-Memories Part 1

Arizona was sitting in her car staring out at the long street lined with trees blowing in the wind. One last sip of her coffee and she stepped out of the car in black women's trousers, a white blouse and a black blazer and walked towards the house that she was parked across from.

Teddy, sporting a similar outfit to Arizona's greeted her the second Arizona stepped onto the lawn. "What have we got?" Arizona asked.

"Female victim. Roughly in her early to mid thirties. Same signs as our last victim. We won't know more till Yang looks at her but, I think it's safe to assume that this is another Seattle Killer victim."

"Seattle Killer victim? You guys were supposed to be on a stakeout last night. If you were watching the neighborhood, and reported no activity…" Arizona paused. Standing next to her partner on the lawn as the cool breeze blew against her body sending her golden locks into an almost whimsical flow, she stared at the cold dying grass deep in thought. Then it dawned on her.

"This guy is smart. Somehow he knew we would be watching and he's decided to throw us for a loop."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"Somehow he knew we would be watching the area. All of his victims have resided relatively close to each other. That's his area. He knew. He knew the neighborhood was being watched so he picked his next victim to be here. He chose her just to throw us off."

Teddy nodded her head in understanding. "Once Yang does the autopsy, we'll look into the victims background. See if that will help us at all in catching him once and for all….."

Both Arizona and Teddy looked up to the house. It was a classic victorian style home and given the circumstances for them being in the front yard, the house brought a glooming feeling to the otherwise bright and sunny morning.

"So I called you last night, but you never picked up. Everything okay?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I went to bed early last night. You know…given my night before being so rough."

"Yeah, I understand. What about Sof?"

"She spent the night at Addison's. I'm going to pick her up from school today and then I think I'm going to take my weekend just to hang out with her. "

"Sounds like a good idea. It will be good for you to just relax and spend time with her. She must miss Callie so much." Teddy said gently placing her hand on Arizona's back.

"She talks about her all the time. She talks about her like she knows her. It breaks my heart because she only knows what I've told her. It takes all of my energy sometimes to hold myself from yelling at her to stop. I just still can't wrap my head around the fact that she's gone. At the fact that Sofia never got to and never will know her mama." Arizona said, trying her hardest to keep her emotions in check.

Teddy nodded in agreement. Staring at her best friend and partner in an understanding kind of silence. "I remember your wedding like it was yesterday. Callie was a beautiful bride. You both were."

"No, Callie was breathtakingly stunning. She was just absolutely and devastatingly beautiful."

_May 2007_

_The spring season was in full bloom. Given that it was Seattle, there was still the typical rainy days but on the days that it wouldn't rain, the sun would shine down onto the city giving everything a radiant glow. On one of those radiantly beautiful days, there was a large assembly of people gathered in one of Seattle's most luscious parks. _

_Men and women were locating their seats and taking in the scene before them. They were surrounded by nothing but white flowers and tall willow trees, while a short woman clad in a very tasteful purple dress stood ahead of them all with a string quartet off to her right. _

_Once everyone had found a seat, and the woman had received the signal that everyone was ready to go, she motioned to the quartet to begin. Everyone rose from their chairs in unison and turned to the back to see Arizona and her father making their way down the aisle. _

_Arizona wearing an elegant cream strapless gown held on tight to her father's arm as he guided her up to the altar. Shaking ever so slightly, her father rested his hand upon hers and whispered into his daughter's ear. "I'm proud of you, pumpkin. You look beautiful." _

_Finally reaching the altar after what felt like the longest walk of Arizona's life, her father released her from his hold and kissed her gently on the cheek before taking a seat in the front row with Arizona's mother. She smiled down to them and looked up the aisle, the wind being nearly knocked right out of her at the sight. _

_Callie was slowly making her way down the aisle with her father by her side. "Don't trip, don't trip." Callie whispered to herself trying to concentrate on Arizona waiting for her instead of the distance she had to cover to get there. Carlos chuckled softly to himself "You're not going to trip, mija. And if you do, I won't let you fall." _

_Arizona shared a look with her parents, smiling to them when she saw their expressions of pride on their faces. Before they both knew it, Callie was right next to Arizona. Callie dressed in a similar gown to Arizona's only in a pure white, smiled in excitement and nervousness before turning to face the woman in front of them. _

_The band stopped playing and everything went silent. The only sounds that anyone heard were the sounds of the soft breeze rustling through the trees and the birds singing in the sky. _

"_Welcome everyone. My name is Miranda Bailey and I am truly honored that Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins have asked me to officiate this ceremony today. I've known these two for a few years now and I can be proud to say that they are both good friends to me and couldn't be more blessed to do this for them today. So, let's get started shall we." Miranda said smiling to her friends before her. They nodded and Miranda began. _

"_Friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Calliope Iphegenia Torres and Arizona Marie Robbins. Before we continue, who gives this bride to this bride?" Bailey motioned from Callie to Arizona. Carlos Torres stood from his seat "Her father and mother do." Carlos said to Miranda then promptly resumed his seat next to his wife._

"_As I was saying we are here today to bring together two exceptional and beautiful human beings, and to celebrate a love, happiness and loyalty and in my opinion a little bit of magic. I believe that Callie and Arizona have prepared their own vows. Arizona, why don't you begin." _

_Arizona smiled to her friend before turning to Callie, her smile widening even more. She took Callie's hands in hers, took a deep breath and began. "Calliope, before I met you I was happy. I had a great job, great friends. I had a great life. I didn't think my life could be any better. But then you came into my life and I realized that I didn't want to be happy anymore. I wanted more. I wanted to be over the moon. You became the missing puzzle piece that I didn't even realize I was missing. I feel so blessed to have you in my life and I can't imagine anyone else standing here with me so I take you Calliope Torres to be my wife. I choose you to be the one with whom I spend my life. To have and to hold from this day forward and to love you for all the days of my life."_

_Callie couldn't help the tears that were building up in her eyes, and the one that started to trickle down her face. She smiled through it all and when it was her turn to speak, it took all her might to just try and compose herself to get her vows out. "Good thing I wore waterproof mascara." She said with wit. Everyone chuckled at the joke then resumed their silence to let Callie continue. " Arizona, I don't even know where to start. I remember the first thing you ever said to me that day that we met for the first time. You said 'You're my future wife, and you don't even know it yet.'" Both women giggled at the memory. "It was probably one of the most intense things anyone has ever said to me. You are so intense in the best way possible. You came into my life and completely turned it upside down. I didn't have the slightest clue what being in love meant till I fell in love with you. And I never told you this but when you said that to me, that's when I knew. I knew then that you would be the love of my life and that you would change my life forever. With you I continue to grow into a better person. With you I know what truly loving someone feels like and with you, I know that a higher power exists. I am so in love with you and I take you, Arizona Robbins to be my wife. I choose you to be the one with whom I spend my life. To have and to hold from this day forward and to love you for all the days of my life." _

_Both Callie and Arizona exchanged rings, each taking their turn sliding it over the other's finger. Everyone in attendance had tears in their eyes by now and looked upon their friends, smiles dancing across their faces._

"_In the presence of god, friends and family, it is my greatest privilege to pronounce you wife and wife." Miranda finished._

_Callie and Arizona stared into each other's eyes with a stare full of love and happiness. "Should we put on a show?" Arizona whispered, chuckling a little._

"_We have to, it's tradition." Callie responded and cupped her left hand around Arizona's cheek pulling their faces close together and bridging the gap between their lips. Their friends and family all stood up in a roar of applause and continued to clap for the newlyweds as they walked up the aisle hand in hand as Mrs. and Mrs. Robbins-Torres._

_The reception was equally as tasteful and elegant as the ceremony. Flowing white drapery, candles, subtle touches of flowers and soft lighting surrounded them. Callie and Arizona as well as many of the guests were all out on the dance floor. Both brides feeling as if they were the only ones there. _

_The music had come to an end and everyone returned to their seats when the MC announced that it was time for the family speeches. All eyes were on the head table as Arizona's father was the first to speak. _

"_Everyone, I would like to thank you all for being here for these lovely women today. I'd like to propose a toast to my daughter, Arizona. Who couldn't have picked a better person to commit herself to. Callie, Barbara and I just want to say thank you for giving Arizona her sparkle. After the passing of her brother Timothy, we never thought we'd see that again. We thank you for giving her your heart to protect and we trust that you will protect hers. Today, we gained another child. We gained you for a daughter and we couldn't be more proud." Arizona's father, 'The Colonel' as he liked to be called because of his rank in the United States Marine Corps made his way to Callie who had tears in her eyes. She stood out of her chair and leaned into The Colonel's embrace._

_After The Colonel took his seat at the table, Carlos stood up. "Hello everyone, I am Carlos, Calliope's father. I am not going to lie. When my daughter had told me that she was dating another woman, I was not the slightest bit happy about it. It went against our beliefs. I felt that my daughter was making a mistake. It wasn't until Arizona delivered a very powerful and convincing speech about how she was a good man in a storm and that she was raised to protect the things she loves, that I realized she was everything that I had envisioned in a suitor for my little girl. Both Lucia and I welcome you into our family, Arizona. Calliope we are both very proud of you; proud of you both. Now, we have a wedding present for the beautiful couple." Callie stood from her chair once more and took the envelope from her father. Opening it, she looked down at the contents inside. _

_Everyone sat in complete silence with the anticipation of finding out what was in the envelope. Callie looked to her father, back to the letter and then to her wife. "They bought us a house." She turned back to her father and pulled him into a tight bear hug. _

_Arizona couldn't believe it. Absolutely could not believe the generosity of her new in-laws. She too got out of her seat and once Callie had let go, she had pulled Carlos into her embrace. _

_Everyone cheered and applauded and you could hear the odd whistle from the crowd. Carlos grabbed his champagne glass and rose it high. Everyone else followed suit. "To the lovely couple." He said before taking a sip. _


	4. Memories, Part 2

Chapter 4: Memories Part 2

"_Arizona? Arizona are you there?"_

After another excruciatingly long day at work, Arizona had come home, and went about her evening routine. She would come home, make dinner, take a long soak in the tub and then come back down to the living room to unwind before the end of the night. She was sitting on the couch, feet tucked in underneath her as she sipped on a glass of wine, when she could hear a familiar voice from the study ten feet away from her.

"_Arizona? Arizona are you there?"_

In one swift movement, Arizona practically leapt off the couch and rushed into the office. Sitting down at the desk and answering the voice as quickly as possible.

"Callie? Is that you?"

"_Hey, yeah it is. I….I did what you said. I went the other way. I made it home. I made it back to you. I'm still alive."_

"There you're alive. Here….." Arizona's voice hitched in her throat. "….you're still taken from me."

"_How can that be? I did exactly as you said and I went home the other way."_

" I don't know, Calliope I don't know, because I still remember the accident. I have the memories of you being in an accident and dying out there, but you changed what happened. You didn't die in a car accident anymore….and all I know is that you're still gone in my time.

"_Arizona, I am….I am so sorry. I don't even know what to say."_

"It's fine, I'm sure I will figure it out eventually. But just the fact that I am still talking to you right now…I don't know how much longer it will last. I don't want to waste a second of it dwelling on the bad. I've been thinking a lot lately."

"_About what?"_

"About us. All the good things we shared together. Our life. All of it. I was recently reminiscing about our wedding. "

"_That day was perfect. You looked beautiful. Practically knocked the wind right out of me. And then my dad buying us the house. Do you still live in the house where you are?"_

" I do. I couldn't leave here after you died. This was…..our home. Too many memories here to just let go. I've been holding on to every piece of you that I can have. "

"_You have no idea how much it hurts to know that somehow I'm not there for you. If I knew, I would do everything I can…but…"_

"It's alright, Calliope. It's not your fault. It's incredibly hard, but we're managing. Addison has been helping out a lot. Without her, I'd probably be pulling my hair out."

"_It's good to know that someone is looking after you. And my parents? Yours?"_

"They help when they can."

"_What about my baby girl? How is she in all of this? What's she like in the future?" Callie asked with a hint of excitement._

"Calliope, she is just a ball of energy. But she's just such a sweet girl and she's got beautiful black hair Calliope. She is the spitting image of you. She's got your temper and rambles just the way you do." Arizona said. A smile came upon her face as she shared the details of her daughter.

" _I wish I was there to see it."_

"Me too."

"_I hate to cut this short. There's just so much that I want to ask you, but I have an early morning at the hospital."_

Arizona didn't want the conversation to end in fear that she may never get to speak to her wife again. "No I understand. Can we maybe talk again tomorrow? Same time?"

"_Yes, absolutely. I will talk to you tomorrow…I love you Arizona."_

Those words nearly brought Arizona to tears. It had been four years since she heard those words spoken from that voice. "I love you too, Calliope."

The next morning, Arizona stepped into the precinct and took her seat, while Teddy grabbed them a cup of coffee. Teddy came back to the desk and handed Arizona her cup. Both in silence took a long swig from the cups, taking comfort in the warmth running down their throats.

Arizona deep in thought about her life over the last five years, her mind kept going back to her conversation with Callie last night and all the memories that they shared together before Callie died. The question now was, if she didn't die in the car accident, what did she die from? This question plagued Arizona's mind the whole night through, however, in the morning at the very moment that the hot coffee touched her lips, Arizona was deep into her memories.

_**August 2007**_

_Three months after the wedding, Callie and Arizona found themselves at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital in a private room awaiting the arrival of their unborn baby. Both women were incredibly excited to meet their baby, but were also incredibly nervous and Callie in particular was becoming increasingly frustrated as she lay in the hospital bed._

"_I am going to love this baby so much, but Arizona I swear, it's pissing me off right now. I want it out, and I want it out now!" Callie said, perspiration on her face and a disgruntled look on her features._

"_I know baby, I know. Hopefully it won't be too long now." Arizona tried to reassure her, stroking her wife's hair. _

_Just then, Addison walked into the room clad in scrubs and a scrub cap. "Callie, sweetie I am sorry to tell you this, but I need you to stop pushing."_

"_Stop pushing? Stop pushing….for Pete sakes why?" Callie barked. _

"_Is everything okay?" Arizona asked, nervousness in her tone._

"_The baby has moved and appears to be wanting to come out feet first. We're gonna move to the OR and proceed by C-section."_

"_Ugh….I don't care what you do. I'm in so much pain right now, I just want you to get this baby out of me!" Callie said with a pained expression on her face as she tried her hardest to suppress the sensation._

_Addison nodded her head and in an instant was wheeling Callie's bed out of the room and down to the OR. _

_**Several months later….**_

_"Calliope, would you mind running out to grab some more milk. We've run out and Sofia is going to need some tomorrow at breakfast. You know how she gets." Arizona said across the living room. She looked across to the light coming out of the office on the other side. Arizona made the trip across the living room and stood in the door frame of the study. She smiled when she saw her wife sitting there, tidying up. _

_"Did you get that?" she asked her wife. _

_Callie looked to her and smiled. She stood up and stretched her arm out for Arizona to take it. She pulled her wife into her embrace and placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips. Pulling away she smiled and looked into her eyes. "Yes, I will get milk for the munchkin." _

_The two shared a laugh and let go of each other as Callie left the room and headed for the front door. _

_After spending no more than five minutes in the store, Callie walked out into the parking lot and climbed into the car. Turning on the engine, she sat there for a moment to let it warm up before heading home. While she was waiting, she pondered what way was the fastest to get home. _

_She considered taking a quiet back road when a voice replayed in her mind. _

_"If you just hadn't taken that street. If you had just stayed on the main roads, you'd still be here now."_

_Deciding that maybe she should listen to what Arizona said to her on the radio, decided against taking the back roads and pulled out of the store parking lot and driving down the main streets all the way home. _

_Callie walked into the house, and headed straight for the kitchen. Placing the milk in the fridge she was greeted with a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist. _

"_Finally. I was wondering what took you so long." Arizona said. _

"_I uh, decided to take the longer road home." Callie replied turning around to meet Arizona eye to eye. She wrapped her arms around Arizona and pulled her closer into her body._

"_Well, turns out it was a good thing you did. I needed every second you were gone to get Sofia to bed."_

"_Oh, so is she sleeping?" Callie cocked an eyebrow up into a devilish smirk._

"_Like the dead" Arizona whispered inching her face even closer to Callie's. _

_Closing the gap, Callie pulled Arizona's face into hers and sealed the gap by bringing their lips together. "Mmm, then maybe I should take you to bed."_

_Arizona pulled away with a devilish grin. Grabbing her wife's hand, she pulled Callie away from the kitchen and into the living room. Pulling her over by the sofa, she gently forced Callie to take a seat and seductively straddled herself in Callie's lap. Bringing their lips together once more in a searing kiss, Arizona pulls away just enough to speak. "Or we could stay here." She whispered. Callie smiled and re-closed the gap between them, lowering their bodies onto the sofa._

Arizona woke up to the view of the white ceiling above her head, the alarm clock beeping to the point of complete and utter annoyance. Arizona looked over to the clock. 6:45AM. She groaned and hit the off button to stop the noise and climbed out of her bed and headed for the shower.

The hot steam of the shower and the water beating down on her body helped to ease her nerves due to her restless sleep. It was another day. Another day where the sun went on shining, the birds kept singing and everyone kept on going about their day, but it was another day that Arizona had to endure life without the one person who should have been there.

After climbing out of the shower and throwing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to start making breakfast and prepare Sofia's lunch for the day.

"Morning mama." Arizona heard from behind her. She turned around to face the little girl that walked into the kitchen. She smiled and crouched down to meet Sofia's height.

"Morning baby girl" She said as Sofia made her way over to her mama and wrapped her arms around her neck and resting her head on her mama's shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

"uh huh" she replied.

"That's good. Listen, why don't you get dressed and get ready for school while mama gets your breakfast ready."

With a peck shared between the two, Sofia ran upstairs to get ready while Arizona went back to getting Sophia's breakfast and lunch ready.

Once she dropped Sofia off at school, Arizona returned home and slumped on the couch. For a moment she sat there with her eyes closed, before suddenly being fixated on the door to Callie's office.

Arizona rose and made her way inside the office, looking around for a moment before sitting down in the large black office chair that was situated in front of the desk. She sat there in silence for the longest time, pondering about events of the last few nights.

"I'm crazy. I think I'm actually going crazy." She said to herself out loud. " This is impossible. Talking to my wife. My dead wife. This just doesn't happen. This isn't real." She continues to stare at the radio. An inner battle going on in her mind.

She finally decided she had had enough of sitting and driving herself over the edge, and got up and exited the office, closing the door behind her.

A couple hours later, Arizona found herself sitting at her desk with a scatter of files and photos in front of her.

"What are we not seeing? This Seattle Killer is always just those few steps ahead of us. I mean, how long has it been?" She says.

"It's been well, a few years now. I mean, Sofia is how old now? Six? Seven?" Teddy responds.

"Yeah, I think you're right. But seriously. All this time and we still have nothing but a pile of case files with nothing so much as a hair sample. I mean, this guy has to slip up somewhere right?"

"We can only hope. I don't understand how someone can be that precise for so many years. He's gonna slip up. And when he does, we'll be there." Teddy assures her.

"Well let's hope it's sometime soon, because…" Arizona sighs and releases a breath. "…I need a break."

"Agreed."


End file.
